swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightsaber Combat
Lightsaber combat was the preferred method of fighting used by the Jedi and Sith, which was initially based on ancient sword-fighting techniques. Throughout the millennia since its creation it developed into seven "classic" forms and numerous other styles. It was difficult to master for a number of reasons, one of them being that all of the weight a lightsaber had was in its hilt. It had been said that only a Force-sensitive individual could completely master lightsaber combat. The Seven Classic Forms Each Jedi chose the style of lightsaber combat that best suited him or her. For example, Grand Master Yoda used the Ataru form to compensate for his lack of reach and height; Mace Windu used Vaapad to turn his inner darkness into a weapon of the light; Count Dooku's practice of the Makashi form fit first of all his intention to frequently engage in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and second his emphasis on class and elegance as well as precision. Jedi learned elements of each form, though few ever mastered all of them. * Form I: Shii-Cho "Way of the Sarlacc" or "Determination Form" ** Form I is the most basic of the seven forms and is learned by every Jedi Youngling. Shii-Cho includes the fundamental elements of all the lightsaber forms including the basic attack, parry, body target zones, and practice drills called velocities. * Form II: Makashi "Way of the Ysalamir" or "Contention Form" ** Form II represents the ultimate refinement of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. Masters of Makashi develop unique offenses and defenses and train studiously against having their sabers taken or damaged. * Form III: Soresu "Way of the Mynock" or "Resilience Form" ** Form III was first developed in response to the advancement of blaster technology in the galaxy. Soresu's emphasis on tight, efficient movements that expose very minimal target areas, make it the most defensive and passive of the seven forms. * Form IV: Ataru "Way of the Hawk-Bat" or "Aggression Form" ** Form IV is the most acrobatic of all the forms and requires a Jedi to first master the Force Run, Jump, and Spin abilities. By incorporating all the Force powers that allow a Jedi to exceed standard norms of physical abilities, Jedi may resemble nothing less than a blur when using this style. * Form V: Shien / Djem So "Way of the Krayt Dragon" or "Perseverance Form" ** Form V was also created in response to the advancement and frequency of blaster use in the galaxy. Unlike the strictly defensive style Soresu, Shien exploits the ability of a lightsaber to block blaster bolts and deflect them back at an opponent in a counter-attack maneuver. In a duel, the Djem So variation of this form, which focused on strength, would be used. * Form VI: Niman "Way of the Rancor" or "Moderation Form" ** Form VI seeks to balance the emphases of forms I through V. Niman allows a Jedi to fight with harmony and justice without having to resort to powerful, aggressive movements or overt emotion. * Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad "Way of the Vornskr" or "Ferocity Form" ** Juyo instead employs bold, direct movements, more open and kinetic than form V, but not so elaborate as the acrobatic form Ataru. Juyo requires greater energy and intensity out of the practitioner because his focus is wielded more broadly and draw upon from a deeper well of emotion; while the outward bearing of a Form VII practitioner is one of calm, the inner pressure verges on explosive. It was also considered to be the most dangerous in regard to falling to the Dark Side, because it required a certain amount of enjoyment in the fight from the person experiencing it. The New Jedi Order Forms In addition to the above-mentioned forms, there were three pace-based styles, probably applicable to all of the conventional and less conventional forms, though each style was more compatible with some forms than with others. * Fast style * Medium style * Strong style Other forms of lightsaber combat These forms were not considered a part of the seven main or "classic" forms. Some were systematized methods of lightsaber combat, while others were merely techniques or principles of combat applied to lightsaber combat. They were mostly based on other forms, with the exception of Form "Zero", which emphasized avoiding conflict whenever possible. * Sokan A fighting method that focused tactical superiority; on using the terrain to one's advantage. * Jar'Kai A fighting style that focused on dual-blade combat. * Lus-ma Little is known of this style, though it is known that Grievous and his MagnaGuards received training in it from Dooku. * Form "Zero" A Jedi doctrine of avoiding conflict unless absolutely necessary. * Dun Möch A Sith technique of psychological warfare, utilizing taunts and telekinetic assaults to distract and demoralize opponents. * Telekinetic lightsaber combat Wielding a lightsaber with the Force and attacking from a range. * Trispzest A type of aerial dueling, essentially flying lightsaber combat. * Mounted lightsaber combat Fighting from a mounted position, either on a beast of burden or a vehicle, usually of an open cockpit design. * Double-bladed lightsaber combat A fighting style designed specifically for the use of Double-bladed lightsabers. * Lightwhip combat A fighting style designed specifically for the use of Lightwhips. * Tràkata A combat style that was designed to take advantage of a lightsaber's ability to be quickly activated and deactivated. Imperial Knight Forms The Imperial Knights are trained like the Jedi in the ways of using the Lightsaber. However, their forms are an amalgamation of the Jedi Saber forms using information from Palpatine's records, and from the New Jedi Order's saber styles. The forms are as follows: * Form I: Way of the Derriphan * Form II: Way of the Terentatek * Form III: Way of the Rakghoul * Form IV: Way of the Tuk'ata * Form V: Way of the Hssiss Lost or Incomplete Forms * Form VIII: Kishy-Din "The Way of the Maalraas" or "The Agitation Form" ** Used as a means to counter saber duelist, Kishy-Din focuses on the use of two sabers. This form was mainly developed to counter Juyo/Vaapad users, as they need all their focus during a duel, and this form focuses on destroying that focus. This style incorporates many traits of Jar'Kai into it's forms and moves. The style uses many wild and distracting moves, meaning to split an enemy's focus and create openings in their defenses. General Grievous' unorthodox fighting style mirrored many traits of Kishy-Din. * Proto-form: Ventus "Way of the Swift Wind" or "Legerity Form" ** The very first form of lightsaber combat created. The focus of the design was to strike swiftly, disable or kill the opponent and deactivate the weapon in as few motions as possible. This form was never completed and later abandoned in favor of Form I: Shii-Cho. * Bes'kad "Way of the Mandalorian" or "Iron Saber" ** Developed by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars as a counter to the Jedi styles. Highly effective, mashing together many punches, kicks, and other physical moves with sword play to create a very unique style. Category:Lightsaber Combat